


Solas Scribbles

by SIX_Calavera



Series: Snippets For The Inquisition. [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Sad Solas, Sexy Solas, Solas - Freeform, flashfic, lavellan - Freeform, oneshots, short scribbles, solas reader insert, spoilers?, yeah some spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIX_Calavera/pseuds/SIX_Calavera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots and scribbles inspired by a bald apostate egg. Nothing but love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Said the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever touched fire that didn't burn?

It was hard managing to get Solas alone. But when you did manage it, you took advantage of the wonderful opportunity for some...quality time together.

"Please, vhenan. Go easy on me...it has been a while."

I flashed Solas a wicked smile "Not a chance."

I heard him swallow hard and covered his lips with mine before he could protest. I worked his lips hard and rough. Not expecting the sudden possessiveness, he resisted slightly at first, pulling back, attempting to slow my movement to a pace he wanted. I would have none of it. 

This time I decided I'd be the one to start with tongue. One swift move of my tongue across his pouting lower lip and he took the hint. Opening his mouth for me to explore. 

He may have been adamant about having a bit of fun right there, under a large tree in the middle of the emerald greaves. But judging by the small moans and sighs escaping him now I'd say he's well past denying me this. 

His hands moved up my hips and my sides caressing me. Gently gliding my along the length of his body. Straddling him I could already feel his excitement between my legs. Maybe he won’t leave me wanting this time.

I smiled, catching my breath "Still want to stop?" 

His answer was breathy and heavy "No...now you finish what you started." At that he took a hard grasp of my hair, yanking my head back forcefully exposing my neck to him. I gasped as he set upon torturing my neck with his mouth. He kissed and licked until he reached the crook of my neck, beneath my ear. I moaned and grasped his shirt tightly, running my hands along the bottom slowly sliding my hands underneath. Feeling the increasingly rising heat of his skin. 

I managed to wriggle myself out of his grasp long enough to remove his shirt. He looked beautiful in the shade and sunlight beneath the trees. He was lean but strong. I couldn't wait to taste him. 

"That look terrifies me." He said. Jolting me out of my reverie.

"What look?"

"Like you're going to devour me."

-And in your heart shall burn an unquenchable flame.-


	2. It's Just a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas had it all planned out. He'd ran through the scenario over and over again in his head.

'Please don't leave.' She's starting to cry

'I'm sorry.' I say, knowing nothing will make her pain lessen 

'Bullshit.' She begins to yell at me. 

She should be angry 

'Please. Make this easy.' I beg. 

My heart is more overwhelmed than she can imagine. I never meant for this to happen. I never meant for any of this to happen, I- I...- I thought I was doing the right thing and now...now there is more at stake than I had anticipated. More in jeopardy than I am ready to sacrifice...

"Solas?" 

I gasp. My eyes are jolted from their blank stare into my desk. "Er yes?" 

"Are you alright?" 

"Yes...yes don't worry, vhenan. Just- lost myself in thought..." I give her a weak smile and she walks away. My eyes cloud again. 

'I'm sorry, Lavellan.' I whisper. 

She shakes her head at me...  
'Liar.'


	3. And Now Some Humor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snarky.

Lavellan: Get down from there you're going to hurt yourself. 

Solas: What? From where?

Lavellan: That high horse.

**Author's Note:**

> More might be added should inspiration hit.


End file.
